


Accendance

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Making up my own ending, a little Tyki/Allen too but nothing happens in story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen breaks out of prison and Lavi from Sheril all with Tyki's help, but will it be the happy reunion they're hoping for?Done for DGM Fanworks Initiative 2k17. Prompts: Exorcists vs Noah, Light vs Dark, Good vs Evil. In DGM, the lines between are always blurred.





	Accendance

One would think a prison would be quiet, but this one was clearly the exception. 

Aside from Timcampy’s periodic growling, there was also the sounds coming from upstairs, people going on with their lives while he was at this annoying standstill. He’d resolved himself to cooperate through the duration, however long that ended up being, mostly because resistance would only get him in deeper, but also because he wasn’t sure what other option he had. 

He hoped Lavi was okay. Did he know yet? They probably wouldn’t let him down, but…

Footsteps. But he couldn’t even think to get his hopes up. At this point, he knew Link’s cadence anywhere. He was going to either try and get him to talk or eat, and neither was going to happen. 

Sure enough, the man strode in, a small covered dish in hand that admittedly smelled delightful. But still, he wouldn- “OWW!” Allen yelped when the newcomer slammed it into his face. 

“This is head chef Jerry’s rice gruel. I had him make it so even someone as cautious as you would eat it,” the blond spoke, handing it to him. “The central office has done nothing to your food. SO EAT!”

Still wary, the white-haired man opened the lid. Written across the top was ‘Lvellie, you shithead!’ Okay, so there’d be some eating. It surprised him that Link cared so much. And… something like this, there should be something in return, right? 

“Link,” he muttered after a few bites, the other man keeping his back to him. Maybe he was still mad about before. “I’m sorry for attacking you back then.” 

“…Just when I thought you were finally about to speak,” the crow sighed, then turned to him in fury. “THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!” 

Allen wasn’t sure what else to say, but his nerves grew under the other’s livid gaze- until it snapped back to calm. “We were like family,” he admitted. “Having lost our parents, we grouped together and went to beg at churches. Tevak and Kiredori were still young then. We just naturally… protected each other. In order to survive, we let ourselves be taken in by an underground organization. At some point we became like puppets.” Another sigh. “The one who really should atone for the third exorcists is me. I gave the dark matter to the chief.” 

“Ahhh,” Allen groaned. “This is really bad. Hearing that now, I think I could have become better friends with the thirds. Once I found out they were half-akuma, I... adopted a feeling close to hatred. Terrible, huh?” He was filling with a feeling of self-loathing. “Not knowing is a scary thing, huh?” 

Link didn‘t reply to the statement, instead speaking, “If you keep behaving, maybe I could even get your significant other down here.” 

Allen scoffed at the half-empty bowl. “What are you on about?” 

“I heard Komui crying to Reever about how your… situation was probably affecting his precious little sister,” Link spoke, and he sounded proud of himself. 

Allen started to laugh. “Oh, I wish my boyfriend was here to listen to you ramble this nonsense. He’d be dying laughing.” 

“A man, Walker?! You know how the Order-” 

“Which is why no one knows, Genius. I thought it’d be fun to mess with you a little, but you’re not getting any names out of me.” 

“…Not even for some more food?” 

“Having a big appetite doesn’t mean I can’t control myself. I think I’ve proved that.” 

“…It wouldn’t happen to be that bookman boy, would it?” Link asked after a moment, and Allen felt his blood run cold. 

“Why would you think that?” he managed to drawl. 

“He’s the only other one you’re around often enough that it would make sense, at least to an outside observer. Am I right?” 

“What does it matter?” the teen grumbled. 

“He’s missing, you know.” 

Allen couldn’t stop himself from swinging his gaze up to the blond, but recoiled in the same instant. “You’re lying. You just wanted to know if you were right.” 

“I did, but I’m not lying. While you were committing the offences that landed you here, he and his master were stolen from right under the rest of their mission group’s noses.” 

“You’re lying!” Allen accused again with a snarl, and with it, a consuming pain he was growing familiar with beginning to take him over. 

“Walker!” Link called out, running over to him. The exorcist was so busy trying to hang onto his own awareness, keep himself awake, he was barely aware of another voice, and used the curiosity to hang on. Who was Link talking to? 

A man, seemed to be a high rank in the church, and took Allen’s barely-conscious form from the crow. And his hand, it became white, feathery, and even though pain was already surging through him, Allen’s left arm reacted in the same way- but the man’s calm expression didn’t change once. 

Allen couldn’t keep track of what was happening, so much pain, first Neah, now the cardinal was doing something, he was sure, if he could just focus past the blurring pain surging through himself. Link was yelling- was he in trouble? Maybe they both were, and he could help, he could, if only he could focus…

Allen was dropped the stone ground and the shock of cold helped him focus. The cardinal was at Link now, hands on either side of his head and that feathery stuff… it was coming out Link’s eyes while the man screamed in pain.

“STOP!” Allen yelled, pulling at his chains, trying to break them now. And… No. The white and the feathery that he somehow knew was his own Innocence, it sprang forward like a bullet, right through the cardinal’s skull. ‘No, no, that’s not… I couldn’t see straight, and Link…. I murdered him.’ 

But the cardinal continued to walk forward, even kept his calm countenance. “To still be able to move now,” he spoke serenely. “You must possess truly amazing spiritual power. There is no one more unevenly and deeply connected to Innocence as you.” 

Somehow, Allen didn’t feel it was a compliment. 

“You really grew up to be a beautiful exorcist, Allen.” 

Yeah. Still nothing but fear and pain. 

“You don’t need to be afraid. You’re just going to become one with me,” he smiled, and as his hands were placed on either side of his throbbing skull. In his mind’s eye, Allen saw a familiar cocky smirk- trying hard as he could not to show how scared he was, his own Innocence pointed aimed at his stupid head. 

Allen cried out, livid, trying viciously to get away again, suddenly stupid pissed he hadn’t killed this man earlier. He fought against the pain as hard as could, the memory of his master’s death playing out in his mind over and over- until there were arms wrapped tightly around him- not in threat, but comfort. “Are you all right, Allen?” Road asked. “It’s okay now, you’re okay, come back to us.” 

It wasn’t immediate, but latching onto her voice, her touch, calmed him and his breathing enough that he actually started to feel like himself again. 

But the figure that Tyki had crashed a crater into the floor with was starting to fix itself- and rise. “Is he a noah…? A compatible with Innocence?” Allen asked. 

“This is neither human nor a compatible,” Tyki explained. “This is an independent Innocence, which exists solely to protect the ‘Heart.’ Apocryphos. We finally meet. I have been searching for you for seven thousand years.” 

“Huh,” Road spoke, not leaving the exorcist’s side. “A clue to the ‘Heart.’” 

“Clue?” the transformed, grotesque creature spoke. “No, to the noah, my existence is that of a grim reaper!” he declared, and attacked Tyki again. Who was not going down without kicking some ass. It was almost odd, actually, seeing the normally-laid back noah so impassioned with beating the shit out of this asshole, but it was an awesome show. 

Right until said asshole had him pinned to the wall. Time to move. Allen charged forward, breaking the chains that were binding his feet, Innocence activated and claws aimed for the asshole’s throat. “You killed Master?!” he snarled in fury, and Tyki was no longer the one pinned to the wall. 

“Allen! You can’t go near him!” Road was trying to warn him. 

“I saw it! He killed Master with Judgement! I saw it!” 

“Ah, I see,” the creature smiled again. “When I was about to erode you, you looked inside me. You’re a parasite type, and been influenced for many years-” 

“What are you talking about?!”

“Allen,” it deadpanned. “That man tried to make a victim out of you for the sake of the Fourteenth.” 

No. Master wouldn’t… Before could reply, his Innocence exploded into feathers again. “No! What’s wrong, Crown Clown?!” 

“You can’t hurt me with Innocence,” the other replied, reaching a hand out over his face. “Crown Clown wants this too. He wishes for our union! I’m trying to help you, Allen!” 

The exorcist felt the snarl on his lips. “I’m Cross Marian’s pupil… and the very though of uniting with you makes me want to puke!” 

Apocryphos seemed to go a little off-kilter at the declaration. “Puke?!” he fumed, drawing his fist back. Allen had no time to dodge, but suddenly there was another form in front of him, taking the hit for him. “ROAD!!” he yelled, trying to grab hold of her before she hit the ground. 

Talismans surrounded the independent Innocence, and Tim broke free of his bonds. Link. Link was still alive. There wasn’t much time to process it, however, as he gobbled the two of them into his mouth, then a burst of flame broke him through the wall to get them away. Tyki was right behind, though, and grabbed hold of the golem’s tail when he started flagging in midair. 

“Ha! That scared me!” Tyki yelled once he had a grip, still in the air. “Hey, are both of you all right?” 

Allen was a little too disorientated to answer, and Road unconscious, so Tyki found a spot near the edge of the island to set them down. “Why won’t she wake up?” the white-haired man asked. “I thought Innocence attacks didn’t affect her.” 

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know,” Tyki told him. “It might be that the damage goes as deep as the noah memory. Apocryphos is on a whole other level. Shit, we can’t use her doors to get back-” 

“Where’s Lavi?!” Allen cut him off, snarling, barely aware his arm was going all feathery again. 

“’Fraid I don’t know that name, Boy. Wanna knock it off with the arm?”

“I can’t help it! Lavi! Six foot loudmouth redhead with an eye patch! You lot took him, didn’t you?!” 

Tyki exhaled. “Sheril has him and his master. He wants information out of the old man, and thinks a hostage will help with that.” 

Allen looked at his flared arm again. “…If I go with you, will he still be able to track me like this?” 

“I honestly don’t know. If nothing else, it’d be a lot harder to find you. I could always cut if off for you.” 

Allen stepped away. “What, so you can watch me bleed to death? Again?! Pass.” 

Tyki was taken back for a second- Allen Walker and blatant seething hatred didn’t go together. “No bleeding to death. Promise.” 

“I can’t… go there, but Lavi… I can’t leave him there…” 

“He your boyfriend or something?” 

He’s been messing with Link earlier, but wanted to be honest now. “That… might be presumptive,” he muttered. They were... closer than most people thought, but to think that...

This time, the older man really was stunned. “Never would’ve pegged you for the type.” When the teen didn’t bite back, he continued, “I’ll keep an eye on your little boy toy; you clearly have bigger problems. Teach those monsters inside you who’s boss,” was the add, and left the exorcist’s sight. 

&

“WHERE’S ROAD?!” Sheril fumed. 

Ugh, of all the places for him to pop up. “She took a hit for the boy and disappeared. Apocryphos is far more formidable than I’d heard. He was distracted enough for the boy to escape, but I don’t think he suffered that much damage. Did you guys manage to get any information here?” 

“He’s shut up like a clam.” 

“Yo, Eyepatch, you look like death,” Tyki spoke, standing over to peer at him more closely. Those parasites were doing a number on the guy- he looked barely conscious. 

“WHY WOULD SHE DISAPPEAR PROTECTING ALLEN WALKER?!” Sheril suddenly snapped. “MY ROAD! MY ROAD! MY ROAD! MY ROAD!”

“Oh, calm down. If she’d died, our noah memory would’ve absolutely felt it. Most likely, her ‘dream’ was temporarily broken.” 

But the other man wasn’t listening. “Bookman. What exactly is the relationship between the Fourteeth and Road?” 

“Shouldn’t you know already?” Oh, that old man was playing with fire. 

“What kind of relationship was it?” Sheril repeated. 

“Come on, let’s go away for a bit,” Tyki tried. “Now, if I recall correctly-” 

“WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP WAS IT?!”

The old man stayed silent. 

Sheril kicked Junior’s chair into the wall, leaving a good-sized dent and Eyepatch coughing up blood. 

‘Shit; I’m supposed to be keeping that one alive,’ Tyki sighed internally, and walked up to him while the other noah continued to scream at the old man. “Your boyfriend’s awfully worried, Eyepatch,” he told him, and pain took a back burner to stunned disbelief. 

“Y-You saw A-Allen?” 

“Yes, but he’s got his own list of things to deal with; I told him I’d keep an eye on you.” 

The exorcist scoffed. “And he believed you?” 

“He had no reason not to.” 

Shock replaced disbelief. 

“What he sees in you is beyond me,” the noah added with a line of irritation. 

“W-Wait… do you…?” 

“I even tried to be noble about it, let him make his own choice- then and now.” 

“…He didn’t e-escape. You let him g-go.” 

“As said, he had his own list, needs to decide what his priorities are. He is on the run from the Order.” 

“…He did something stupid, d-idn’t he?” 

“Mm. But so him it was disgusting.” 

The pain of the parasites took the redhead again, gasping in pain. Tyki turned his attention back to the interrogation. “Oi. Sheril. You let this go on much longer, and you’re going to be minus a hostage.” 

“I don’t care!” the other noah napped back. “Stay out of it!” 

Tyki sighed, then lifted the exorcist over his shoulder. “You’re coming with me.” 

Lavi didn’t object, couldn’t object, still feeling the onslaught of the parasite. Sheril was too busy barking at the old man to notice the other bringing the redhead down the hall to his own room, where the redhead was dropped on the bed and unbound. 

He turned to a dresser for a small bottle. “Here. Drink this.” 

“Wh-Why?” 

“Oh, sorry, do you enjoy that level of pain?” 

“Some… kind of antidote? How do I-know-?” 

“You don’t, I suppose, but Allen would’ve drunk it by now.” 

“So you think.” 

“So I know. I have an understanding with that one.” 

“Why-uh-would you have this?” 

“I have trust issues,” the darker-toned man shrugged. “Either drink it or I can bring you back to Sheril.” 

Lavi downed it in a single mouthful. 

“Good lad. It’ll be about an hour, but that parasite will stop bothering you completely.” 

“What-about the old man?” 

“Since he’s the one with the information, there isn’t much I can do for him. Rest here awhile and stay quiet.” 

“Th-Then what?” 

“We’ll see, won’t we?” 

Brain already working, Lavi paused, eyes still hard on the noah. “A f-few days before this wh-whole mess started… I found Allen in his room. He was drawing, tr-trying to draw, those bu-butterfly things of yours. I asked him why… He said he liked how they looked, but… the look on his face… was so guilty…” 

“Rest, Red; I’ll see what I can do for the old man,” Tyki told him, and left the room. ‘Well, wasn’t that sweet. In that state and trying to cheer me up.’ That was something… Allen would have done. 

&

It was nearly a month before Sheril and the others left the damn house long enough for him to sneak Eyepatch out. And for that period of time, Eyepatch was surprisingly well-behaved. He kept quiet. Didn’t bitch for food, and accepted whatever Tyki brought him. Used the adjoining bathroom. Slept for hours, but given his state, that wasn’t too surprising. Humans were fragile as fuck. Not a peep out of him unless he was spoken to, and given the noah’s personality, that wasn’t often. 

There’d been a slight hiccup the first night, when it had been brought to the bookman’s attention that they’d be splitting the bed, or he could sleep on the floor. Tyki sure as hell wasn’t- it was his room. He’d then rolled over himself, and smirked when there was the slight movement of the redhead climbing in as well. The floor wasn’t even carpeted- easy choice. 

They talked sometimes, quietly, about Allen, usually. Most of the bookman’s only words were asking if they’d heard anything about his friend, or hell, even encountered him. Tyki’s responses were usually in the negative, and after a couple weeks of this, actually started feeling bad for the redhead and sought the missing exorcist out. 

He wasn’t a hard find since he’d started awakening, and the noah took care not to approach the teen and set him off, only securing the knowledge that he was still functioning to his unwilling roommate.

Eyepatch had smiled at the news, but softly and sad. He missed his friend, Tyki understood, but there couldn’t be a happy reunion- not just yet. 

His family seemed to be instinctively avoiding the room, not realizing they were or why- Tyki had returned the redhead’s weapon to him, telling them he’d destroyed it, and while the presence of Innocence wasn’t pleasant, he had no plans to take it back. The shaky trust the kid had in himself would vanish and he did not want that.

“Ready to rejoin the world, Eyepatch?” Tyki asked him once the place was vacant for a few hours. 

“Was starting to wonder if I got to,” came the muttered return, standing from where he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Just waiting for an empty house. Shall we?” 

The redhead followed him out, but asked, “Where are we going?” 

“…I’m bringing you back where you belong.” 

“The Order? You won’t get within-” 

“I won’t have to do any such thing. Shut up and keep walking, will you?” 

There wasn’t a verbal reply, but those footsteps continued behind him. 

“You certainly know how to take orders; no wonder those idiots like you so much.” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

Tyki stopped to look at him. “Excuse me?” 

“You obviously don’t think the same as the rest of this lot. You would’ve have even bothered grabbing me, let alone kept me hidden this long, if you did. And if you really did lie and let Allen go-” 

“All right, all right, you’ve made your point, Eyepatch.” 

“…Lavi,” came the quiet, but stern, correction. 

“Oh?” the other asked as the started on their way again. 

“That’s what I decided. Unless I see Gramps again, which I doubt, I’m not letting go of this life. And if I’m lucky enough to see Allen again…” 

“You’ll what?” 

“Even if he rejects me, I have to let him know how I feel about him.” 

“Well, now you’re just forcing my hand.” 

“What do you-?” Lavi didn’t get the question out before a sharp, strong punch to his gut knocked the wind out of him, and knocked him unconscious. 

“Can’t have you getting all gushy while I’m trying to hold a conversation, especially if you‘re aiming to do what I think you are. Lavi,” he added with a smirk, and hauled the unconscious form over his shoulder before leaving. 

&

“Breathe,” Allen was telling himself again and again, gut twisting in pain. “Breathe. Just keep breathing… and everything with be okay. Just wait for it to pass like it al-always does. A few minutes, just a-a few minutes, and-” 

As the pain waned, there were feet in front of him. Well-dressed male feet. Shit. He’d thought he’d hidden well enough in the alley, but someone had clearly found him. Once he’d raised his gaze, though, he could only groan. “Tyki. How…?” 

“This little one found you and came to get me, as I was closest,” the other replied, a young girl’s face peering out from behind his legs. Only she wasn’t a girl. She was an akuma. Who had she lost that she’d wanted back so desperately? A parent, like himself, or a friend maybe, lost to a sickness or accident. “Well, Boy, aren’t you going to thank her?”

That he’d be happy to with an exorcism was on the tip of his still-weak tongue, as the pain continued to subside, but the akuma’s quiet words halted his own. “I’m sorry if you wanted to be alone, Master Noah, but it looked like you needed the help.” 

Allen’s eyes widened. 

Tyki chuckled. “Kind of snaps your thinking the first time you hear it, doesn’t it?” 

Now getting his boundaries back, the teenager activated his weapon. 

“An exorcist?!” the akuma squeaked. “Master Noah, please forgive me!” 

“It’s all right, this one’s kind of a special case,” the older man replied, unbothered. 

“Oh, is this the Allen Walker you were telling me about?” she asked, making the white-haired man freeze, especially when that kind gaze turned toward him. But he could still see the poor soul attached to her. “Such an honor to meet you, Sir.” 

She even curtsied. Hell. 

“Still going to do her in, Boy? Even though she’s so sweet and polite?” 

Allen stood, attempting to hide a shaky stance. He wasn’t sure how successful he was. “She’s a Level Two, and there’s a lot of people dead for that to be attained. Get out of the way or be cut too, Tyki.” 

Instead of doing either of those things, the noah looked down at the akuma. “Run along,” he told her, and she didn’t hesitate to do so. Allen tried to follow but he was too weak, the other man grabbing his collar plenty to restrain him. 

“Dammit, Tyki! Stop this! Let me go after her!” 

“Oh, so akuma get pronouns now? That’s more than most give them. It’s almost as if you see them as your equal.” 

“…They were people once; it’d just be wrong to treat them any other way. Which is why they need to be purified.” 

The other chuckled again. “I do love your ideological nonsense. It’s truly a joy.” 

“…Glad I could entertain you,” was the sour reply. “Bye now.” 

“What, no fight? How disappointing.” 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m hardly fit for a fight right now, even if it is to shut your smug ass up.” 

“Does that mean you’re going to let Angelica be?” 

Angelica. Of course that was her name. “You didn’t leave me much choice, at least for now. Even my left eye can’t see her anymore.” 

“I’m glad, believe it or not. She’s such a sweet little thing- we’re all very fond of her.” 

Allen didn’t reply. 

“Is it surprising to you that akuma have personalities?” 

“No,” was the deadpan retort. “I just said they were people once. Of course they have personalities.” 

“Don’t be so cranky, Boy; I was looking for you anyway.” 

“Oh?” Allen asked despite himself.

“I have a present. Come see.” 

The exorcist scoffed. “What, the rest of your family waiting around that corner?” 

“No one I’m related to, but someone I think you’re pretty familiar with. I know he’s familiar with you,” the noah replied, walking forward. 

“…How do you know that?” the other warily asked before following. 

“Because when he thought I’d killed you, he legitimately tried to take my head off. Had he more concentration and less blind hatred, he might’ve succeeded.” 

“Huh?” Now he had to look. Who cared for him that much? Weapon still in his grasp, he followed Tyki the rest of the way into the alley and into a dark, sharp corner he hadn’t noticed in his earlier rush to find a hiding space. 

His blood went cold at the sight of the body laying unconscious or dead on the unforgiving and wet stone ground. Still in his uniform, worn and tattered though it was, bright red hair a sharp contrast to the drab and depressing color beneath him. 

“Lavi?” he heard himself ask, then rushed over to his friend’s side. A pulse. “You said you’d take care of him!!”

“If I’d left him with Sheril, he would’ve been dead by the end of the night. He’s only unconscious, Boy, I promise. Be grateful your friend’s doing as well as he is and go.” 

The teenager paused, didn’t even look up. 

“What is it now?” 

“…I’ll barely get my own weight back to the hotel, let alone-” 

With a sigh, the noah reached down to pull the unconscious form back over his shoulders. “Lead the way, Boy.” 

“You don’t already know where I’m staying?” the other drawled, dismissing his weapon and starting to walk. “There’s a shocker.” 

Tyki snorted despite himself. “You make me sound like some sort of stalker.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s not you at all.” 

“Calling me a stalker when I’m only trying to return your friend. Allen, really.” 

“…I suppose I have to give you that.” 

Tyki was getting the feeling the other was perfectly fine strength-wise, and had just wanted some company awhile. Doable. What was it about these exorcist brats that they had him wrapped around their little fingers? He hoped they didn’t realize it. “Ugh,” he cringed at the sight of the hotel’s… disheveled state when it came into view. “Tell me this isn’t where you’re staying.” 

“Not all of us can afford first class.” 

“I’d settle for habitable.” 

“Aw, worried about me, Tyki?” 

“…Don’t flatter yourself, Boy.” Shit, they totally knew it. He still followed Allen upstairs, and unceremoniously dropped the redhead on the small bed in the room. “’Till next time, Boy,” he spoke, and abruptly left. 

Allen stared at the closed door a moment, then turned back to Lavi, and shifted the unconscious form to lay flat before getting some water. Poor guy was covered in dirt and grime, like they all were these days, but the cool water would hopefully wake him up a little faster too. 

It worked. The redhead began to rouse and as his vision focused. He snorted, then muttered, “That dick.” 

“Who?” Allen asked in concern. “Tyki? Did he do something?” 

“Looks like he did already.” Lavi sat up, then turned to face the person so dear to him. “Ugh, I so hoped for a better setting than this. Shit like this always takes place in a field or something.” 

The white head cocked at him, slightly amused and wondered if the other man was still getting his boundaries back. “Reunions?” 

That gaze softened. “Reunions too.” He reached out a hand to Allen’s face, thumb brushing his cheek. “I’ve made you suffer. I’m so sorry for that, but unless you were at least this far along, it wouldn’t work, and I really don’t want to…” 

“What wouldn’t? Make some sense, will you?” his friend smiled, and the bookman felt himself snap. 

“You love me, right?” he asked only. 

“Yeah,” Allen agreed. “I do. I have for… probably too long. But I know how it is with you, and-” 

“I love you too,” Lavi informed him, and gray eyes went wide a moment before leaning further into the warm palm. “The Order has it wrong, by the way.” 

“Has what wrong?” 

“The person who has the Heart of Innocence. He knows he has it, and knows what he can do with it.” 

“Really?! Do you know him?!” 

Of course Allen wasn’t thinking anything of the fact that his had this information. He was a bookman; he knew lots of things that weren’t common knowledge. “Very well, yes.” 

“Then we need to get to him and- Lavi, what’s wrong?” he asked of the other’s somber state. 

“Tyki has a crush on you, you know.” 

Allen laughed, misunderstanding again. “You don’t have to worry about him.” 

“I’m not. But I wanted you to know because… I’m so sorry, Allen. It’s not fair to anyone, but least of all you.” 

A white eyebrow arched. “How hard did Tyki hit you?” 

The redhead let out a laugh, feeling tear fill his eye. “Maybe too hard. Maybe this is all a bad dream I’m about to wake up from.” 

“Bad dream?” the other warily questioned, fear in his eyes now. 

“Only because of what’s about to happen. Did you know when two opposite ends of the universe attract, they can cancel each other out?” Allen didn’t reply, and Lavi could seeing the mounting fear in those gray eyes. He took in a deep breath, and pulled the other close, foreheads touching. “I love you, Allen Walker,” he spoke again, and pulled him in the rest of the way, lips touching. 

It was so soft, so warm, so perfect- and then it was gone. Allen jerked his eyes open at the abruptness, and found his dear person gone. Tears stung his eyes. Why did Lavi leave? Why would he-?

The confused, heartbroken gaze fell on a pile of clothes in front of him. An exorcist uniform. Lavi’s uniform. The breath of a gasp left him as the conversation they’d just had replayed in his mind. 

‘He knows he has it, and knows what he can do with it.’ 

‘Did you know when two opposite ends of the universe attract, they can cancel each other out?’

Was that what Lavi had done? Erased both Innocence and Noah? Akuma? He looked down at his arms, held out in front of him. Both this own pale skin tone. Suddenly getting up, he darted for the bathroom, the cracked mirror hanging over the sink. His hair was still stark white, but the scar was gone. 

It was then that he noticed the creeping dread that was Neah’s awakening was gone. He’d been feeling it near-constantly since he’d left the Order, and now, just like that, it was gone.

“Lavi,” Allen breathed in the silence. “What did you do?” 

&

He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, against the wall in the bathroom, Timcampy trying to rile a response, but a cautious knock got his attention. Sort of. He heard it, but made no move to answer it. Not the second time, either. Or the third. It was then that the door crept open, and a familiar tone called in, “Allen? You still here?” 

It was Tyki’s voice, but Tyki never called him by name. He could hear the newcomer shutting the door, then walking in, but he himself remained still, even when the other joined him in the small space, squatting down in front of him. No stigmatas, and his eyes were a soft dark color, not yellow. “Hey. You in there?”

He hid his head behind his knees. This wasn’t happening. 

“Would it help if I called you ‘boy?’ I thought since weren’t enemies anymore I’d try something new.” 

Slowly, his head lifted. “We aren’t?” 

“Joyd’s gone, I can only assume the others are too, and you’re looking like a normal teenager.” 

Allen aimed a puff of air at his bangs. 

“Well, Lavi couldn’t erase experience. Would you have wanted him to?" 

The other stalled a moment before asking, “You knew what he was up to?” 

“After he told me to call him ‘Lavi,’ I had a pretty good feeling. I’d like it if you didn’t let the others know, if you ever see them again. They’d probably be pissed I was hiding him so long, too.” 

Allen chewed his lower lip. “So just like that, you’re not family anymore?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know yet. I was barely down the street when…” He sighed. 

“Are you sorry Joyd’s gone?” 

“I admit, I will miss the abilities that came with being a noah, but… no, not really.” 

“I… don’t know what to do now,” the teen admitted in a harsh whisper. The poor guy had devoted himself to eradicating akuma. “Do you know where my master is?” 

“I do. Wanna pay him a visit? I’m sure he’s conscious by now.” Tyki stood, and saw the other still sitting. After a minute, he spoke, “You know what you have to do, don’t you? I’ve heard you babble the same mantra for awhile now. It still applies.” 

The figure on the floor straightened, then stood with him. “I know,” he spoke, voice gaining a new clarity. “As long as I’m alive, I’ll keep walking.” 

Tyki grinned. “There’s my boy. Come on, let’s get you packed.” 

“…Yeah. Thanks, Tyki.” 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
